


Best friends don't leave you behind

by goldenpatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 2nd Hogwarts Year, Best Friends, Bullying, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Insults, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpatronus/pseuds/goldenpatronus
Summary: In their second year at Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius still have to deal with a lot of bullying. Albus doesn't know how long they will be dealing with it, but the only thing he knows is that he won't abandon his friend, no matter what.Additional scene to the original plot.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 91





	Best friends don't leave you behind

Albus hurried to get away from the transfiguration classroom as fast as possible, Scorpius hurrying behind him. It was an odd scenario, since Scorpius was usually the one leading their march anywhere they went. He was always too excited and it wasn’t hard for him to get lost in his rambles and walk faster than necessary. 

This time though, it was Albus walking ahead.

“It’s not impossible, you’ll get it right if you practice enough” Scorpius said, trying to keep up with him.

“I’ve been practicing all week.” Albus snapped. “You’ll think that by my second year I would have stopped being rubbish.” He wasn’t angry at Scorpius, but he couldn’t help his mood. 

“Well, you just need to practise more.” Scorpius said, now climbing the stairs next to him. He took longer steps, Albus slightly groaning at the reminded that he was still the shorter of the two, and stopped in front of Albus at the top of the stairs. “I mean it. You’ll get it right. You just need to keep trying. It doesn’t matter if it takes you a bit longer.” He gave Scorpius a small smile “I’ll help you practise.” 

Albus wanted to say many things, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep complaining when his friend was smiling so hopefully. Albus never understood Scorpius optimism, but he couldn’t bring himself to burst his bubble either. 

“Alright.” He sighed, avoiding eye contact. “Let’s just go to class, I don’t wanna late.” He moved past Scorpius, this time walking slower.

“We are more than good, we have like fifteen minutes.” Scorpius reassured, though he followed him.

“Yeah well, better be safe than sorry.” He mumbled. “Plus I’d rather arrive early. That way we can just sit on the back and ignore everyone.”

“Okay, but-” Scorpius started, but was abruptly interrupted by another voice.

“Well, if it isn’t Hogwarts favourite couple.” The statement was loud enough to startle both of the boys. 

Albus couldn’t recognize the student. His hair was a bright golden yellow and he was wearing Gryffindor robes. He didn’t look much older so Albus guessed he was a third year. Next to him was another Gryffindor that Albus vaguely recognized from the Quidditch team. 

“You know,” The other boy spoke to his friend with fake curiosity. “I get it from Malfoy, it’s a good tactic.” Albus eyed at the boy cautiously. “Putting on a good act,” He continued, “acting submissive and kissing Potter’s ass. I would do the same in order to have a chance at survival.” He laughed. “But it’s more surprising coming from Potter. I didn’t pitch you for a traitor, you know? But I guess that’s what happens when you are not daddy’s favourite.” He laughed louder.

Albus took a step, his wand ready, but Scorpius grabbed his arm. 

“Let’s just go.” Scorpius whispered, though his face looked dead serious. “They are not worth the trouble.”

The other boys laughed. “Ow, isn’t that cute, Malfoy babysitting his boyfriend.” The blond boy punched his friend as if they were just joking around. “Isn’t it pathetic, Malfoy? Knowing all your family went through trying to achieve glory just for you ending up being Hogwarts’ laughing stock.” 

“Shut the fuck up-“ Albus started, but Scorpius reacted fast again and grabbed him by his arm. 

“Let’s go.” Scorpius said, yanking his arm and not looking at the other boys. “Let’s just go.” It wasn’t the first time that this happened, but Albus thought that he could never get used to it. After almost two years it was already becoming too much.

The Gryffindors laughed louder, but Scorpius kept his eyes locked on Albus. He finally decided that Scorpius was right. Albus couldn’t even cast a transfiguration spell, it wasn’t like he was going to get a chance at duelling them. 

He turned back, ready to follow Scorpius, but it seemed like the Gryffindor students were determined to get a reacting. 

“Look at that. Voldemort’s kid won’t even stand up for himself.” Both Albus and Scorpius froze in place. “And to know they took all that trouble just for him to be a wimpy little snake.” He laughed, and then spoke low and clear. “Seems like mommy took Voldemort’s cock for nothing.”

Scorpius snapped back, but before he could do or say anything Albus’ fist was already colliding against the face of the blonde Gryffindor. With the momentum of the hit, Albus pushed the boy down and jumped on him, ready to deliver another hit. Years growing up with James and a hoard of Weasley cousins made him no stranger to physical fights. The second hit went straight to the kid’s nose, and it hurt Albus’ own hand more than he would admit.

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, his fist already back in the air when Scorpius grabbed it.

“Albus!!” Scorpius screamed so loudly it almost echoed on the empty corridor. He yanked his friend up, though it proved a more difficult task than he had anticipated.

“You shut the fuck up!” Albus repeated to the boy on the floor, his body so filled with anger and adrenally that he couldn’t say much else without his voice shaking. Scorpius held him tight, locking both of his arms with his own as Albus struggled to get away. 

The Gryffindor boy took the opportunity to stand up. “I’ll fucking kill you.” He said, covering his nose with his hand. He took his hand out of his face and looked furious at the blood covering it. “You little-“

“Oliver!” The other kid grabbed his friend’s arm, holding him back. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He snapped. “I’ll take him down in a second, fucking Slytherin Squib! Can’t even cast a hex.” He pointed his wand at Albus. “Of course you’ll punch me, not surprise that a Squib like you can’t even cast a hex.”

“Oh yeah?!” Albus yelled, pushing Scorpius away and raising his wand. “Bloody try me, asshole!” But before he could do anything Scorpius was already holding him back. “Let me go Scorpius I swear-“

“What on earth is the meaning of all this yelling?!” McGonagall’s voice was so loud and clear that it made everyone froze in place. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Smith!” He addressed the boys pointing their wands at each other.

“He punched me!” Yelled the blonde Gryffindor.

“He insulted Scorpius’ mom! He-” Albus yelled too.

“Enough!” She stopped him. “20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor.” She said. “Both of you. To my office. Now.” She then addressed Scorpius and the remaining student. “And I believe both of you have classes to attend.” Without saying anything else, she turned around and started walking away. Albus followed her, muttering under his breath. 

(…)

“…and I know this is a hard situation for you and Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot allow this type of behaviour in my school. There’s a reason we have rules and teachers to implement them.” Oliver Smith had been dismissed 15 minutes ago and McGonagall now talked severely to Albus from her desk.

“And what are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?” Albus snapped, still struggling to control his anger. He couldn’t believe McGonagall had insisted on talking to him privately, as if he were the problem. “Am I supposed to let anyone insult him? To say degrading things about his mother and his family? Just ignore it?”

“You are supposed to reach out for the adults that supervise this school, and let us-“ 

“Let you what?” Albus interrupted her, and McGonagall wasn’t pleased by it. “We’ve been talking to everyone ever since first year! It’s been almost two years and nothing has changed, everything is the same and no one does anything!”

“I am doing everything I can to protect all of my students, Mr. Potter. Not just you and Mr. Malfoy.” Her tone was calm but firm. 

“I’m not asking for special treatment. It is clearly obvious that everyone has a personal grudge against Scorpius because he-“ 

“Because he is a Malfoy. I am aware Mr. Potter. You do not need to spare me the details of Mr. Malfoy’s family.” 

“Then do something!” Albus snapped again. 

“I am-“ McGonagall started again.

“No you are not!” Albus interrupted her again, “No one is doing anything and both of us are-“ This time the headmistress raised her voice to address him.

“I would appreciate, Mr. Potter,” She said sternly, “if you didn’t interrupt me while I’m trying to speak.” Albus looked away. “I am doing everything in my power to control the situation, but you must understand that there are things that go beyond my reach. It’s going to take time.”

“Beyond your reach?” Albus was practically shaking with anger. “Why are you in charge then? Don’t be the headmistress of this school if you become so powerless in this situations.” 

McGonagall straightened on her chair, taken back by Albus’ tone. “Mr. Potter,”

“No!” He stood up. “I mean it, if you can’t do anything about a bunch of kids harassing Scorpius and I, then I don’t know why you are in charge, because it’s been two years and clearly you are incapable of doing-!“

“Enough!” She stood up, her voice strong and severe. “That’s enough Mr. Potter. I’ll be owling your parents, since I believe I lack the qualifications to handle this situation on my own.” She sat down and grabbed her quill.

Albus said nothing.

(…)

Albus descended the stairs from McGonagall’s office, his father following him close behind.

“I can’t believe you’d speak to your headmistress in that tone.” Harry started. “Not your mother nor I have raised you that way.” Albus stood in front of him, silently avoiding eye contact. 

“This needs to stop Albus.” Harry continued at Albus’ silence. “I’ve been to this office way too many times and it’s always because of the same issue.”

“Well maybe it’s because the issue keeps repeating itself.” Albus mumbled, still looking down at anywhere but his father.

Harry sighed. “And that makes it your responsibility to take action on your own?”

“I mean, yeah?” Albus finally looked at him. “What am I supposed to do? Let my friend get bullied while I watch?”

Harry pinched his nose bridge, trying to stay calm. “Look, just-“

“No.” Albus started before Harry could speak. “Don’t act that way, because you don’t care. You don’t care about Scorpius and I get it, you hate him. But he is my best friend and I won’t abandon him.”

Harry stared at him for a second. “How long is this going to keep going?” He said. “How long are you going to act as Malfoy’s bodyguard and getting in trouble in his behalf?”

“Excuse me?” Albus frowned, confused.

“It’s always you Albus, the one getting in trouble. I don’t see him in this office nearly every week because of you. It’s always you.” Albus motioned to start speaking, but Harry interrupted him. “That kid has done nothing but get you in trouble ever since you met him. All I know is that ever since you started Hogwarts you haven’t done anything but stick around Malfoy and get into fights because of him.”

“That’s because he is my friend!” Albus snapped, yelling. “When you stand up for your friends, that’s okay, but when I do it, it clearly has to be some sort of evil manipulation scheme because you don’t like who my friend is!”

“You are right, I don’t like who your friend is!” Harry snapped back. “And I don’t like how you are always antagonizing your family because you are so keen on protecting the Malfoys’ honour!”

“This isn’t about the Malfoys!” Albus said, furious. “This is about Scorpius, MY friend!”

“Well, YOUR friend-!” Harry started, accentuating the same word as Albus. “-has clearly been a toxic influence on you! You have never been like this before you’ve started Hogwarts!”

“That’s Hogwarts’ fault, not Scorpius!” Albus cried. “Why is it so hard for you to understand that-“ He suddenly stopped talking, looking behind Harry at the figure appearing around the corner.

Harry noticed, and looked back.

“Uh-“ Scorpius started, looking between the two of them. “Sorry I was just- you didn’t come back to class so I-“ He glanced at Harry, and spoke to Albus again. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Sorry- I’ll-“

Harry looked at Scorpius, taking in his looks, from the uncanny resemblance to his father to the green of his Slytherin robes. 

He addressed Albus before speaking. “We’ll talk later.” He said. “I’m needed back at my office anyways.” Albus nodded tensely, and Harry turned around, walking away without looking at Scorpius.

After a moment passed, Scorpius hurried to walk up to his friend.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He started quickly. “I had no idea your dad would be here. I was just waiting for you after class and you didn’t come so I got worried and I know I must have made things worse because you dad doesn’t like me and- “

“Scorpius, Scorp,” He started, putting his hands up to stop his friend. “It’s fine, don’t worry. Really.”

Scorpius looked at him silently and swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. “He hates me, doesn’t he?”

Albus sighed. “I don’t give a bloody damn about what he thinks of you.” He said.

“I kind of do.” Mumbled Scorpius, and Albus rolled his eyes. “Because he is your dad, Albus, you know I don’t…”

“I know, I know.” Albus said. “It still doesn’t matter.”

“It does, though.” Scorpius spoke softly. “Because it’s harder for us to be friends if your parents doesn’t want us to. They could get mad at you and…”

“And what? Kick me out of the family?” Albus laughed, though it wasn’t funny.

“Well, no. But they could ground you or something, I don’t know…”

“You worry too much. It literally doesn’t matter what my dad or anyone thinks because I’m going to keep being your friend regardless.”

Scorpius smiled. “I’m not worth the trouble” He said.

“Um,” Albus started, arching an eyebrow. “Yes you are. You are literally my best mate.”

Scorpius blushed. “And you are mine” 

Albus rolled his eyes again. “I know, no need to make it cheesy.” He teased, and laughed when Scorpius blushed even more. “Come on,” He started walking away. “I wanna be anywhere but here. I don’t want McGonagall to see me or she’ll probably extend my detention.”

“You got detention?” Scorpius said, walking next to Albus. “Albus I told you, you should’ve-“

“What?” He stopped walking, and looked at Scorpius. “Let them bully you?” He talked firmly, but he didn’t raise his voice. 

This time, Scorpius sighed and sat down on one of the corridor benches. Albus looked at him, and silently followed his lead, sitting next to him. 

“I don’t care-“ Scorpius started, but stopped to take a deep breath. “I don’t care if I get bullied,” He started again. “I just don’t want you to keep getting in trouble, it’s not fair. It just makes life even harder.”

“Oh, okay.” Albus started, in a mocking voice. “Sure, I get it. I’ll just let them insult you and harass you- heck, I’ll let them hex you while you walk down the corridor- and I’ll just sit back seeing how you take all that shit.”

“This isn’t about you.” Scorpius snapped. “This isn’t about you letting me take anything. I’m used to this, I know how to handle it. It might be new for you, but I’ve been hearing all this things for as long as I can remember. I know how to deal with it.”

“And your way of dealing with it is just letting people insult you and your parents?” Albus couldn’t contain the anger in his voice. 

“No.” Scorpius said, the anger in his voice startled Albus. “But fighting won’t solve anything.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “If I fight back, I give them exactly what they want. If I hex them back, if I insult them or resort to the same tactics they use, I just become what they want me to be. I just keep on being the angry resentful son of a failed Death Eater.” He made a pause, looking down at his own hands. “And I don’t want to be that.”

“You are not-“ Albus started, but Scorpius kept on talking.

“I don’t want them to keep thinking I am that. I want to be more, I want my family’s name to be more than what everyone remembers.” He finally looked back at Albus. “I want to be more.” He said “My plan all this time has been going to Hogwarts, getting really good grades and learning as much as I can. And then maybe I’ll do something great, maybe I’ll cure and illness or become a great historian, and maybe then people will hear the Malfoy name and think of all the good things I did instead of all my ancestors have done in the past.” He paused, and looked away. “But that won’t happen if I fight back, if I get distracted and let them take the worse out of me. Then I will lose, and I will never become someone. Then I’ll always be the death eater’s kid, at least in everyone else’s eyes..”

Albus remained silent, unable to process everything his friend confessed.

“You don’t...” Albus started. “You don’t need to become someone. You already are someone now.”

Scorpius smiled. “Yeah, but that someone can’t really stop all the bullies at Hogwarts, can him?”

“I mean, he can try?” Albus said, “Especially with the help of his friend?” Scorpius side-eyed him, and Albus laughed. “I mean it though. You know that I would do anything to help you, even if it is fighting all those assholes here at Hogwarts.”

Despite everything, Scorpius smiled. “Okay,” He said. “You’ll ‘do anything for me’?” He quoted.

Albus nodded, not thinking it twice. 

“Fine. Then I want you to stop getting yourself in detention, do that for me.” Albus made a move to speak, but Scorpius put his finger up to shush him, and spoke more serious. “I mean it. Every time you get detention I have to stay alone, and it sucks. I don’t mind hiding in the library, I love reading, but I’d rather spend my free periods with you.”

Albus grin was as huge as possible, and Scorpius knew he made a mistake. “You’d rather spend time with me than with books? Wow, I’m honoured.”

This time it was Scorpius’ turn to roll his eyes. “I’m being serious. If you want to do something for me, then stop trying to fight every bully we encounter. And instead of spending your time in detention, maybe you could spend time studying with me.”

Albus stared at him. “Wow.” Albus deadpanned. “Studying? You are truly asking for too much. My dad was right, you are clearly taking advantage of this friendship.” He joked.

“Hey!” Scorpius exclaimed and punched him in the arm, prompting Albus to burst in laugher. Once he stopped, Scorpius spoke again. “Did he really say that?”

“What?” Albus asked, confused.

“Your dad. Did he really say that I’m taking advantage of you?”

“I mean,” Albus said, uncomfortable. “Not literally, but, he implied it?” Scorpius looked at him. “Heavily implied it…?” 

Scorpius sighed, and Albus shifted uncomfortable. Then, he bruptly stood up. 

“Doesn’t matter, though.” He extended his hand to help Scorpius stand up. “Let’s just go to class. I already told you I don’t care and it won’t affect us at all, so there’s no point discussing what my dad does or does not think.”

Scorpius looked unsure, but decided to follow Albus anyways. They walked in silence, and shortly after making their second turn around the corridors, Albus spoke again. 

“I mean,” He started again as if the conversation had never ended. “You can still study and become something great while still fighting back the bullies, you know?” Scorpius groaned. “Because it’s not fair for you to just have let it go, you know?”

“Albus.” Scorpius sighed. “I didn’t want to get this far, but it needs to be said.” He stopped to properly look at Albus, completely serious. “You are acting like a total Gryffindor right now.”

Albus gasped back in horror, bringing his hand to his chest for maximum effect. “How-How could you?” He said in fake surprise.

Scorpius looked ahead, still keeping the dramatic act. “I didn’t meant to, but you made me say it.” He kept his chin up in fake drama, until he finally broke the act and laughed. Albus along with him. 

“No but seriously, let’s just take the Slytherin approach to this.” Scorpius said, and Albus arched an eyebrow. “The Slytherin approach” He explained, “is just focusing on yourself and not caring about other people. Improving yourself is the best revenge.” 

“Is that truly the Slytherin approach?” Albus inquired, still raising his eyebrow.

“Yup. It is MY Slytherin approach.” Scorpius said, now walking again.

“Okay,” Said Albus, following him. “So no more of doing this the ‘Gryffindor way’.”

“Indeed.” Scorpius said.

“I’ll just get revenge the Slytherin way.” Albus nodded to himself.

“Yep! Exactly!” Scorpius exclaimed exited. 

“I’ll poison their food.” Albus finished.

“No!” Scorpius turned in horror. “That is not the point!”

“Hey,” Albus said “That is MY Slytherin way, respect our differences.”

“Albus!” Scorpius cried.

“Scorpius!” Albus mocked in the same voice.

Scorpius shoved him away, and Albus started laughing. “Okay, okay, no murder attempts.” Scorpius side-eyed him as they walked. “But I’m sure my uncle George must have something to teach them a good lesson…”

“Albus!” Scorpius interrupted him again.

“Nothing murder-y!” Albus added quickly. “I’m speaking ‘puke pastille-y’.”

“Stop.” Scorpius said dead serious, and this time Albus’ laughter resonated in the empty corridors. “You are literally the worst friend ever.” Scorpius said.

“Yeah well, too bad you are stuck with me forever.” Albus shrugged.

“Yeah, too bad.” Scorpius said, unable to hide his smile. 

Albus smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this random scenario in my head for a while, and i wanted to share it. i wasn't sure if it was worth it but i wrote it down anyways
> 
> the last part was inspired by my thoughts as to why was scorpius put in slytherin. when i read the book his character came off as a ravenclaw or a hufflepuff, and nothing really explained to me why was he put there (albus' motive was easier to understand, and it was kinda obvious) but after thinking about it for a while i came up with a bunch of headcanons, and i kind of used them to write the last part when scorpius talked about his feelings. i hope it made sense
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed! i love feedback and it motivates me to keep writting :)


End file.
